A Troublesome Valentine
by SoulShatter
Summary: There's going to be a Valentine's Day Dance, and Shika has to choose someone to go with... ShikaNeji. Oneshot. Warnings inside...


**A/N: Rating for language. Ending may not be for younger people... but I don't think that it's enough to put as "Mature Content"... also, the Rookie Nine and Team Gai's ages are 16 -- 17. ******

**Warnings: AU. Yaoi. Language.**

**And constructive criticism is welcomed, but I do not want flames for the pairing. Don't like it, don't read it. Simple.**

* * *

Shikamaru had always labeled most subjects under "troublesome." Relationships were first on that very long list. All they seemed to do was cause drama, and Shikamaru preferred a boring, easy life, thank you very much.

So when his teammate Ino came up to him and told him about a Valentine's Dance, he knew it couldn't be anything but trouble. She said that it was to celebrate the love that was often too rare, and that everyone was going to be there with "someone special." He wasn't planning on going, but somehow he always managed to get suckered into doing something. So after Ino begged him a thousand times over, he finally agreed with a muttered "troublesome."

After all, it couldn't be _that _hard to go, stand around for a few minutes, and then make some excuse to leave. But nothing could ever be easy, oh no! She then said that he had to take someone with him. And not just any someone, _the_ someone. That immediately crushed all his hopes of getting away with a boring, none exciting dance.

She then said that she was going with Chouji, Sakura was going with Lee, Kiba with Hinata, Naruto with Sasuke, and so on and so forth.

"So that means the only people you can ask to go with are: Tenten, Temari, Rhea," she took a breath, "Or Neji." (1)

Shikamaru had raised an eyebrow at the last name, and was about to ask what she was trying to imply when she continued.

"You see, Neji hasn't asked anyone, and he already declined Tenten's offer, so I was thinking, you know, that maybe him and you would go together."

He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to say something else. "Are you trying to imply that I'm _gay_?"

Ino had visibly paled, and stuttered a few times. "W-what I meant was that – there's nothing wrong with – with being gay, damnit! You're always complaining about how "troublesome" women are, so maybe a guy is what you need! And don't even get me started with Neji!"

But without prodding from Shikamaru, Ino decided to enlighten him on the brunette. For an hour, and he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep when she finally made some excuse and left him alone.

He watched her walk away, and when she finally disappeared behind the hill did he turn his thoughts inward. Was he gay? He had never really given it much thought. Relationships were, after all, troublesome. He soon decided that he'd think more on the matter later, and then went through the list of people he could take.

Tenten. No way, simple as that. She was too high maintenance and there was no he'd be able to survive a night with her.

Temari… too spunky and energetic. Not to mention a bitch when she didn't get her way. She'd rip his head off for looking at her the wrong way.

And Rhea was just as bad! The girl never knew what she wanted, and damn, did she have bad mood swings! He often went out of his way to avoid her!

For some reason, Shikamaru felt that Ino had planned it this way. She knew he'd pick Neji before any of those girls, and that once again brought him back to his unanswered question: Was he gay?

Sure, Neji was good looking; all Hyuugas were. Not many people could resist the silky hair, pale skin, and milky colored eyes. And Neji was no exception. His beautiful brown hair and fair complexion complimented his thin build nicely.

"_Wonder if his hair feels as soft as it looks…"_

Shikamaru's eyes widened a fraction at the thought, but he quickly dismissed it, once again locking it in the recess of his mind in a box labeled "Troublesome."

* * *

Shikamaru watched lazily as Anko, Ino, and Sakura ran back and forth across the room; putting up decorations, yelling at the people who had volunteered to help, and just plain getting on everyone's verves.

But he had to admit, their efforts were turning into really something. The once plain, white room had been transformed into a beautiful, "romantic" looking room. Pink, red, and white balloons rested against the ceiling, their long, curving strings falling down to just over the tallest person's head.

A long table on one side of the room had a red sheet with white hearts thrown over it. Food was mounted all over it; sweets, juice, and even rice balls in the shape of hearts.

Flowers littered every available surface in the room. Red and pink roses were the majority – courtesy of Ino's family – along with a few other fake flowers donated by random villagers.

Besides himself, everyone in the room was busy with something or another. Or at least, that was what he had thought. When Ino left the room to the side balcony, she came back in dragging a very displeased Hyuuga behind her.

"Neji! You have to come to this dance; everyone else is going to be there!" She screeched, her voice very high; she was clearly angry.

"Ino, let me go. I do not wish to participate in this… this pointless occasion."

"Pointless?! This is not pointless!" And then she proceeded to give Neji and ear full.

"_Ouch,"_ Shikamaru thought with a wince, "_bad choice there, Neji." _He had been on Ino's team since they were merely children, and still he was afraid when she got pissed. He didn't think Neji, whom barely knew her, could make it out of this alive.

Deciding to be a hero instead of a shirker, he made his way towards the yelling couple. Well, Ino was yelling, anyway; Neji just stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Oi, Ino." Black eyes met blue, "Calm down, alright? You can't blame the dude for being a stuff prick."

Shikamaru missed the glare Neji sent him.

"How about I take Neji? He and I aren't doing anything, and we clearly don't want to be here."

Ino had looked at him strangely, but then numbly nodded her head. Shikamaru grunted, and then proceeded to drag the shocked Hyuuga out of the building.

"What was that all about?" Neji had demanded as soon as they left the building.

"_So much for a 'thank you'."_

Instead of voicing that, however, he simply shrugged. "Trust me; I know what it feels like to be squared out by Ino."

"Yes, well, I don't believe I asked for your help."

The raven turned to glance at his counterpart, "Didn't need to; you had panic in your eyes. Figured I'd come to your rescue."

"And since when do you care about anyone other than yourself?"

There was a long silence, and Neji started to think that the Nara simply wouldn't answer.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Neji. Sure, I'm lazy, but that doesn't mean I'm heartless; I figure you and Sasuke are enough." And with that said, the Nara walked off.

Neji felt awful. He should have been thanking the man, not insulting him.

"_Guess I owe him an apology, then." _

* * *

Lying on his favorite hill, the Nara let his anger simmer. Most of the time, he felt getting angry was too much of a hassle… but that Neji! He wanted to give him a piece of his mind, that's for sure.

"_He's such a prick. Next time he needs saving, let's see who comes to save him; sure as hell won't be me!" _

Shikamaru heard the grass crunching, but he chose to ignore it. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Nara."

He wanted to ignore it, really he did, but for some reason he found himself looking towards the owner of the voice. Dragging his eyes up Neji's body, he finally reached the other boy's face. And felt his mouth go dry. "Yeah?" he managed to croak past his dry lips.

Neji shifted uncomfortably, his face tinting pink ever so lightly.

"_Beautiful…"_

This was extremely hard for Neji. He lacked people skills, and he was a Hyuuga. Emotions such as guilt and… whatever else he felt wasn't supposed to be directed towards a member of a lower clan. Yet he was feeling them.

"I came to… thank you. And to apologize for my behavior earlier."

The raven raised an eyebrow. "Is a singing frog going to jump out at me now? I shouldn't have had all that sake earlier…"

The Hyuuga's face turned a deep red, from anger or embarrassment, the Nara wasn't sure. "Look, if you don't want to except my apology, then don't! _Goodnight_!"

As he turned on his heel to leave, Shikamaru jumped up and caught his wrist. Both of them were shocked by the move, and the raven's mind went blank. And was it just him, or where their faces moving closer? When the tips of their noses touched, the Nara finally regained control and jumped back. Neji stumbled forward slightly, but then righted himself.

"_Did Neji actually want a kiss…?"_

"Uh, right. Look, Neji, apology accepted. Just stop being such a prick, okay man?" His eyes looked everywhere but at the Hyuuga.

Neji nodded, even though Shikamaru wasn't looking at him. His head was spinning; he could have sworn the Nara heir was going to kiss him. And he hadn't pulled away. He was actually leaning towards the boy…

"_Oh gods, I think I love him…"_

"Neji?" A hesitant voice.

He looked at Shikamaru and cleared his throat. "Uh, thank you – for accepting my apology. Eh, I'll see you around, Nara."

"Yeah…" when Neji turned around and started walking away, the raven added, "and call me Shikamaru."

The Hyuuga raised his hand to let him know he heard, but he did not turn to look at him.

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru spent some time together the following day. Most of the time they trained, but they did occasionally have a conversation during breaks.

On his way home that evening, Shikamaru found his thoughts on Neji. Once you got to know him, he was actually a nice guy. He was pure, not a fake like some people he knew. He wasn't afraid to voice his opinion and go after what he wanted.

"Oi! Shika!"

"_Oh, not her, please…" _Ino had been on his case since he had saved Neji from her wrath.

Reaching the Nara, the blonde placed a hand on his shoulder, spinning him around. "Shika! The dance is tomorrow night! Have you asked Neji?"

He shrugged her hand off, "Who says I'm going with him?"

She grinned wickedly at him, "Because if you don't, then Tenten will have him bound, gagged, and then she'll drag him there for herself."

Trying not to growl, the Nara nodded slowly. "Okay, whatever."

He had tried to sound causal and careless, but the smile on Ino's face convinced him otherwise.

"_Fine then, tomorrow when we train I'll ask him."_

* * *

The pair met at the training grounds the next morning and started about their routine.

Neji lunged for him, kunai poised to strike. The Nara rolled to his left and charged at Neji's back, only to find the spot abandoned. Jumping up, he narrowly missed the shuriken aimed at his neck. Spinning around, the boys' kunai collided for a split second before they jumped apart.

Circling each other, Shikamaru decided that now was as good as any. "So, you're going to the dance tonight, right?"

"Only because I was forced to." Neji replied evenly, but internally he had fallen over.

"Who you going with?"

The Nara chose then to attack, sending his kunai flying, followed by three shuriken. Neji dodged them with Rotation, and threw his. Shikamaru back flipped over it.

Taking in Neji's relaxed posture, Shikamaru dropped his guard as well, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Tenten asked again this morning, when I was on my way to meet you."

Shikamaru's heart leapt to his throat, but he calmly asked, "So you're going with her, then?"

"I don't know. Maybe, it's depends."

The Nara swallowed, "On?"

Black eyes met pale white ones. The Hyuuga smirked and shrugged, then used Shikamaru's distraction against him.

Too fast to dodge, the Nara found himself flat on his back, with his hands held above his head. Neji continued to smirk, though this time he was looking down at the Nara.

"_Oh… fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."_

Trying to force his raging hormones under control, he squirmed under the Hyuuga. Neji's eyes widened slightly as his own body started to react to the movement.

Neji tried to jump off and hide his arousal, but the moment he let go of Shikamaru's wrists, the raven grabbed his hips and pulled him back down onto him. The boys' breaths hitched as their clothed erections rubbed together.

Reaching up, Shikamaru placed his hand on the back of Neji's neck. "Go to the dance with me instead?" he questioned and ground his hips upwards.

Neji groaned quietly and nodded, "Gods yes…"

Shikamaru smiled before he pulled Neji down, and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

* * *

**I'll let you decide what happens next... **

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!**


End file.
